


Where We Are

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where We Are Tour is taking off, and the guys say goodbye to their families. </p><p> </p><p>( sorry I'm shit at summary's )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> So as you know, or you might not...I'm a huge fan of Mpreg, so here is another one ;)
> 
> Follow me on wattpad for more stories -_StylinsonLover_

"Poppy time to go honey" Anne speaks, holding her hand out for the little bundled up, 3 year old. 

"Ok Ma" Poppy smiles, skipping down the steps. Anne looks down at the little girl. 

"Dad and Daddy are waiting in the car" She smiles, picking the little girl up. Poppy nodded her head, after Anne slipped on the pink beanie. She looked down at the little girl, and smiled at her outfit. Her son really had good fashion sense Anne joked. Poppy Tomlinson was wearing denim skinny jeans, a pink long sleeve, and a white fully jacket, her little ugg boats were white to make the outfit look light weighted. 

"Come on now" Anne spoke, walking out the mansion her son and his husband had for a home. She smiled seeing Louis pop the boot down, seeing Harry climb in the back seat. 

 

"Mum can I come, Ash wants to say goodbye again" Gemma smiled lightly, as her mother walked out with Poppy on her hip. 

"Sure sweetheart" Anne smiled, opening up the backdoor, while Louis locked up the front entrance. 

"Here love" She spoke, handing Harry his daughter. 

"Ta" He spoke, strapping the girl into her car seat - which happened to be in-between her fathers - 

"Daddy" Poppy smiled, seeing her father next to her. "Hya darling" The taller bloke spoke, strapping the little girl in.

+

"Hi love" Jay spoke, meeting the little group outside of the airport. Louis smiles, walking with Poppy on his hip, her bag swinging over his left shoulder.

"Hello Love" Louis spoke, kissing his mother cheek. 

Jay smiled at him, before turning and kissing Poppy's cheek. "How are you all?" She asks, seeing Poppy asleep on her dad's shoulder.

"Were all good" Louis spoke, turning back to his boyfriend rolling their bags to the front entrance. 

"That's good" She smiled, walking inside with Fizzy, Lottie, Phoebe & Daisy right behind her.

Anne is followed right before her, Gemma walking and talking to her mother and step- father.

And that means, Louis, Harry and Poppy are right behind.

+

"Wee" Harry sings out, as Tom drags him around on the airport floor. 

"Harry don't do that, you're wearing a white top" Anne orders, watching her son play around like a little kid.

"Sure mother" He laughs, but Tom still insists on swinging him around.

Anne rolls her eyes, seeing a group of teenager girls pound on the airport doors.

"What are we going to do with them?" She laughs, sitting next to Karen. 

+

"Play with Luxie" Lux smiles, walking over to her friend. The 6 year old, taking the 3 year olds hands in hers. 

Poppy smiles, skipping over the middle area, were the two just skip back and forward.

"Uncle Harry play" Lux smiles, walking over to her father and uncle.

Harry smiles, as Tom stops spinning him around, his arms opened for the two little babies.

"Uncle Harry mine" Lux speaks, turning back to the little girl. Poppy's lip wobbles as, Lux pushes her backwards. 

Louis jumps up, not aware of the current situation one bit. He runs over to the crying baby, picking her up in his arms.

"Lux Uncle Harry is Poppy's dad, he isn't yours" Tom speaks, scooping the 6 year up.

Harry pouts, standing up. "She didn't mean it baby" He speaks, taking the little girl out of his boyfriends arms. Poppy snuggles into her father, crying as comfort takes over.

+

"Daddy play" Poppy smiles, standing by Harry's legs. 

"Busy baby, why don't you ask Dada" He smiles, kissing the curly hair that was tucked back by the white beanie.

Poppy nods, turning to her father. "Dada play" She smiles, as Louis looks down.

"Sure baby" He smiles, walking over to the middle area.

"Wee" Poppy cheers, as she runs away from her father.

Louis being Louis, had to slow down, and take time to catch the little girl.

"Gotcha" He smiles, scooping her up in his arms.

"Dada" Poppy calls out, squealing out loud.

+

"Come on boys" Paul speaks, waving the 10 boys over.

"Cya in 9 months" Louis speaks, kissing his mother goodbye.

"Cya love" She smiles sadly, watching her son walk away with Poppy walking next to him, taking his hand in hers.

"You be safe, and I don't want another grandbaby so soon" Anne speaks, kissing her sons cheek.

"No promises" Harry cheekily smiles, waving goodbye before meeting his family.

+


End file.
